


Луна и кофе

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, POV First Person, Russian/Русский, Unresolved sexual tension Poetry, WTF Hawkeyes 2021 Coffee, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: «Так пойдём спать вместе»? Ты долбанулся?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Kate Bishop
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Луна и кофе

Твой режим дурацкий весьма заразен. Или плохо сплю на чужой подушке.  
А на кухне ночью, как пишет классик: холодильник, Бартон, луна и кружка.

Ты в своей квартире, так что ж не спится? Перебрал дерьмового кофеина? От меня не скрыть ни тоску, ни пиццу, отдавай-ка мне мою половину.  
Бруклин спит, и ты засыпал бы тоже. Вдруг с утра спасать не его — планету, и поедешь сонный, с небритой рожей?  
Хилл песочить будет потом за это. Мне-то что, хоть мятый ты, хоть опухший, я тебя любого приму, ты в курсе. Просто знаю — некуда сделать хуже...  
...«Так пойдём спать вместе»? Ты долбанулся?  
В смысле сна — сегодня вообще не тянет. А в другом ты мне не предложишь, знаю.  
Даже пёс проснулся, стучит когтями, просидит теперь до рассвета с нами.

Не любуюсь вовсе — на что здесь можно, на твой весь изломанный резкий профиль?  
Я и так его хрен забуду, боже.

Где-то здесь ещё оставался кофе.


End file.
